Confusoes dos Dourados
by Sharye de Virgem-ADO
Summary: Descubra o que estes dourados vao saber atraves de Saori,algo irá mudar na vida deles!nessa fic super comedia
1. O Nervosismo dos dourados

Fanfic-

-Os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam reunidos na casa de Aioria de leão,que por sinal era ''limpa'' que era uma ''beleza''(pra quem n entendeu o sarcasmo,o aiolia tem a casa imunda  
--).

Afrodite-credo amor,vc n limpa a sua casa nao?

Aioria-perae,do que vc me chamou sua coisa!?

Mú-pessoal se acalmem!

Máscara-Corderinho cala a boca se nao eu chamo o lobo hein!!

Mú-¬¬

Máscara-que foi? UU

Mú-vc...me aguarde!!

Aldebaran-mais essa casa tah imunda mesmo!nunca vi coisa assim!

Aioria-¬¬ ih olha só o touro rindo do leão coitado neh ¬¬

Aldebaran-ih calma Aioria

Kanon-Hoje todo mundo tah extressado!

Afrodite-vcs precisam disso..-afrodite mostra um pacotinho de absorvente-

Shura-Afrodite,nao estamos menstruados e nunca vamos estar seu idiota!!¬¬

Afrodite-eu sei amiga!mas do jeito que vcs estao nervosas!ui!!deus me ajude,parecem que estao de TPM u.ú/

Saga-ai meu deus...que ridículo ¬¬

Aioros-pelo que eu sei!a turminha de amigas'' que vc tem Afrodite..é o Misty,vc o shun e o shaka!

Shaka-pq eu?eu sou homem com H!!gosto de mulher!uu

Kamus-ah nao!frase de pit bicha nao!!

Mascara-olha só...eh a Kelly Key falando do Xitaozinhu

Shaka-¬¬

Kamus-¬¬

Milo-nossa gente,essa casa é o forno do forno!!

Aioros-garanto que nem no inferno era assim!!

Kanon-como sabe?

Todos-...--

Saga-ter irmao gemeo,e burro,alem de queimar seu filme pra quem confunde.. é a desgraça da desgraça!!

Kanon-ae!!tao falando de vcs,vcs vao deixar!?

Aioria-tah falando de vc mesmo, Kanon!seu burro!!

Kanon-¬¬ seus...

Dohko-nossa ,mas hoje vcs estao mais agitados do que nunca..!!

Máscara-ihhh!!errou de filme!!aqui nao é o star wars!!

Dohko-¬¬

Shura-aqui está um tédio..

Dohko-eu vim avisar que a saori,ela quer encontrar vcs lá no salao comunal..

Todos-O.o

Dohko-desculpe !vi Harry Potter de mais!!

Kanon-e ainda vicia com coisa podre de Harry Potter!!

Aldebaran-e o que a Saori quer?

Dohko-isso eu nao sei,mas nao deve ser coisa boa..

Mu-Por que é que vc acha isso?

Dohko-pressentimento..

Milo-entao tah tudo errado!!pressentimento de duende nao funciona!

Shaka-parem de porovocar o Dohko

Dohko-Obrigada Shaka..

Shaka-ele nao tem culpa de ser assim..

Dohko-...--!

Saga-Bem entao é melhor irmos ate Athena..

Kamus-sim,Vamos

Kanon-é vamos

Milo-é..

Aldebaran-sim!

Shura-seguindo..

Saga-¬¬ JA CHEGA!!

todos-...

-Eles chegam no salao e veem Athena sentada na cadeira,abraçada com um Ursinho bege,roncando e babando-

Saori-Ronc...Ronc

Afrodite- e eu achando que o Aldebaran roncava alto..

Aldebaran-o que??como assim ?eu n ronco

Mu-vc?nao ronca?tah bom..

Kamus-vc ronca sim!!dah pra ouvir lah de cima..

Shaka-pior que é mesmo,parece um hipopotamo..

Todos-Rindo

Aldebaran-...-vermelho de vergonha-

Dohko-ok gente chega,coitado dele..

Aioros-Saori..!!acorda!!

-Aioros balançava Athena(Saori,sei lah uu) para ela Acordar-

Saori-...uhnnn-sonolenta-cala boca vagabundo..joga o urso no Aioria,que nao era leve,tinha uma bola de boliche dentro-

Aioros-ahhhhhhhhOO

Todos-...-gota-..

Aioria-irmao!!vc esta bem!!??

------------------------------------------------------------------To be Continued------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
sera que Saori acordará?será que aioros esta bem?mais confusoes no proximo epi

Continua no proximo epi!!

e aew gente o que acharam?Ruin,pessimo,chato,cansativo,legal,otimo,perfeito,bobo..vcs que julgam hein/  
bjuss!!mais confusao no proximo epi


	2. As Guias

-No Capitulo anterior Vimos como que os cavaleiros estavam nervosos e Saori havia chamado eles,mas esta estava durmindo(tava mais roncandoe babanndu do q durmindo,mas tudo bem oo")

Aioria-Irmao!!vc esta bem?!

Máscara-Credo!ate arma a maluca usa quando dorme!

Kanon-é mesmo!ela tah louca!

Saori-...uhn...CALA a boca ..!-sonolenta demais,pega um ursinho com uma bolinha na pata-Disparem as bombas de efeito moral!...nnhum...

-A bombinha se acende-

Shura-Bombas???ela andou comparando o armamento do Bin Laden??

Mú-Sei lah mais corra!!

- Os Cavaleiros dão um salto e pro lado e pro outro ja q nao eram apenas 2 bombas-

-depois de 10 minutos as bombas param e Saori que era sonambula cai na cadera durmindo-

Afrdoite...O.O -tremendo no colo de aldebaran-

Aldebaran-¬¬...

Afrodite-que físico,Gostosao...

Aldebaran-¬¬-larga Afrodite no chao com tudo-

Afrodite-aii!!nem elogio pode dar mais,seu bruto!!

Shaka-vcs estao bem?

Kamus-sim,um milagre nos salvou...

Milo-é foi..

Saga-isso foi estranho

Aioria-O.O"" ah vc acha?o.õ"

Aioros-ughhh!!se levanta X.X aiai!!

Aioria-irmao!!

Dohko-olhe Athena esta acordando..!!

Saori-nhaaaaaaa Bom diaaaaaaa

Todos- ..

Saori- o que foi?

Kanon-quase fomos mortos!

Saori-quem foi o lunatico desta vez?o delinquente!o bastardo o bosta o..

Shura-nossa..nem te conto..!!

Saori-bom cavaleiros eu vim dizer 2 coisas sao duas notícias boas...

Mú-me belisca que eu to sonhando...

Afrodite-...i.i -beslica a bunda de Mu-

Mú-seu vi...

Saori-calma!!

Mú-¬¬ maldito Peixe!!

Saori-vcs vao ter o privilégio de me verem cantandoagoraaaaaaaa o.o

Todos -.-"

Saori-tah na hora tah na horaaaaaaaaaa tah na hora de lutar,bate,soca,murra e chuta,e esmague sem parar -com voz de taquara rachada-

-depois de 10 minutos de tortura-

Todos- O.O

Aldebaran-o que...foi...isso...

Shura-quer mesmo saber...a minha opniao..?

Afrodite-amore,quer saber minha opniao,Saori?

Saori-sim,qualeh..

Afrodite -essa musica foi a fusao de jazz com bossa resumindo foi a joça!

Todos-O.O

Saori-COMO É???

Shura-ele ...ele disse que foi vc foi ,foi...gloriosa""

Saori-ah sim!

Dohko-Saori qual é a outra Notícia..

Shura-Gnomos nao falam!!

Dohko-¬¬

Saori-esta é a guia de vcs,vcs vao ao Brasil!

Todos-aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwww

Kamus-nao posso acreditar

Milo-e eu entao?

Dohko-isso eh incrivel

Saga-se é...

Kanon-ei Gatinha,qual é o seu nome?

Guia-o meu nome é Miguirokotea

Kanon-O.O!

MdM- hahahahahahha-tendo uma crise de riso,logo leva um chute de Kanon-ai!!caramba!!

Kanon-ahn...encantado!

Miguirokotea-ai que lindo hahahah ronc! hahahah Ronc!

Afrodite-Saori!isso nao é Guia é a Super Pig!

Aioros,Aioria,Aldebaran-hahahaha!!

Saori-¬¬ bom,a guia de vcs tem duas irma,entre

Guia2-Olá...

Guia3-Oi

Shaka-essa eh mais bunita!

Todos-O.O

Shaka-que foi?u.u nao posso elogiar eh??u.u hun...

Aioros-qual é o seu nome,bela donzela-

Guia2-Shunytuka

Milo-Amém

Guia2-o.ó o que!!

Saga-ele...ele nao disse nada nao,mais e vc?

Guia3-Kuluynarumetsuna

Afrodite-nossa credo!! uma fala cuspindo,a outra eh um javali humano e a outra parece um porco espinho!olha o cabelo da mocréia!parece espanador de pó!

Guias-VEM LUTAR VEM O.Ó

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------continua no proximo epi-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

e entao,o que acharam?bom,chato,ruin,legal,bobo,engraçado?deem sua opniao t++


	3. O Jantar e a Van

No ultimo episodio,Saori havia acordado e disse a fantastica notícia que os cavaleiros de ouro iriam vir para o Brasil  
,enquanto Afrodite tinha arranjado uma discussao com as tres guias do Brasil

No Jantar

MdM-ate que essa comida nao tah ruin...

Kamus-Claro que nao,fui eu que cozinhei !

Saori-eu tambem fiz algumas coisas...

Mú-é eu to vendo..cutucando o empadao de frango que estava assustador

Afrodite-nao dá pra comer.. nao olhando esse espantalho na minha frente

Shunytuka-só por que meu cabelo é moderno?

Afrodite-Moderno?seu cabelo parece uma samanbaia de jardim público!

Kanon,Mdm,Shura-hahahahahaha

Saori-¬.¬

-Os três param de rir-

Saori-entao..Kuluynarumetsunalendo no papelzinhoconte nos sobre o brasil?

Kuluynarumetsuna-clllaro...o bbbbrasil é uma fffffonte de alegrrrrria e harrrrmonia..-falando cuspindo-

Aioria-Guarda chuva,10 conto..

Kuluynarumetsuna-masssssss n ttttttttttah chuvvvvvvvvvendo...

Aioros-tah sim...

Kuluynarumetsuna-continuanddddddo ...o bbbbbbbrasl é um pppppaisssss alegre e..

Afrodite-Minha filha,escolhe ou vc fala ou vc cospe!

Shura-achei q ela ja estava fazendo as duas coisas desde o começo!

Kuluynarumetsuna-dddddo que elessss esssssstao ffflando?

MdM-é só falar,precisa cuspir nao tah tia?

Shaka-jogando a ''poça'' de cuspe no chao

Saori-ahn...meninas acho q n preciso mais de vocês ok?

Milo-graças a deus,por que essa menina falando vuou maior pedaçao de pizza no meu prato

Aldebaran-isso explica por que vc n comia...

Mu-devia ser por que o prato tava molhado

Aioros-insopado

Kamus-é verdade..

Kanon-mas quem nos levara no Brasil..

chega Saori

S-escutem aqui seus gost...quero dizer cavaleiros,eu arranjei alguem para levá-los...

Aldebaran-Jura?quem?

-----------------------------------------------Na Van------------------------------------------------

Velho Dirigindo-Parece que foi ontem que eu e meus amigos do internato fomos pra fazenda do meu tio Jozevaldo..

Todos-¬¬...

Milo-Parece que foi ontem que eu estava feliz no meu cantinho..

Kamus-Milo pare de reclamar um pouco..

Saga-ele nao fica quieto mesmo..ei cade o Kanon?

Kanon-Tô aqui Saga!!

Saga-ah...por um momento achei que tivessemos te esquecido..

Mu-isso seria tao bom..

Shura-Bom é pouco..

Aldebaran-Nem me fale..

------------------------------------Passa um minuto----------------------------------------------

Mdm-Já chegou?

Saori-Nao..

Mdm-Tá chegando?

Saori-nao..

Mdm-Quando a gente vai chegar?

Saori-nao sei..

Mdm-hmmm  
-----------------------------Passa 40 segundos------------------------------------------  
Mdm-Já chegou?

Mu-ALGUEM POE UMA MORDAÇA NELE!!!

Mdm-ihhhhhhhhhhh!!nao enche nao corderinho!!

Saga-nao comecem vcs dois!!

Mdm-Já chegou?

Aioria-A gente ainda nem saiu do lugar o cacete!!!

Aioros-é...a gente terminou de por as malas lá tras..

MdM-ah...

-----------------------------------------------------Continua no proximo episódio


	4. Rio de Janeiro

No ultimo episódio vimos que as Guias que Saori contratou foram suspensas e os gost...quero dizer os caveleiros..foram de Van com um velho senhor  
Vamos ver o que rola de novo neste pedaço.

Afrodite-Cheguei Bofes!!

Todos-¬¬

Kamus-Afrodite que roupa é essa?

Afrodite-Gostou amor? eu comprei mes passado mas ainda deve tah na moda né amor?

-Afrodite usava uma pluma gigante no pescoço com uma bolsinha rosa de pelos brancos com tenis rosa de pelos e de casacao de pele de zebra com o oculos de morcego-

Shaka-Por Buda que coisa mais brega!

Afrodite-Nao te perguntei nada loirinho lindo.

Shaka-...e quem disse que falei com vc..?

Afrodite-nao te perguntei se esta falando comigo eu estou falando com vc..

Shaka- e eu com isso?

Saga-Já chega seus idiotas.

Dohko-Pessoal esta na hora de irmos

Mdm-Nao diga¬¬ senhor queixo quadrado..

Dohko-...o meu ..queixo eh quadrado..?

Shura-nao...claro que nao Dohko

Dohko valeu shura..

Shura-nao chega a ser assim...tah mais é pra retângular...

Aioros Aioria Kanon Aldebaran-hahahahaha

Saori-Chega de Alvoroço..

Velho-Ok...esta na hora de viajar rapazes...isso me lembra um historia em que..

Aldebaran-ai meu deus..que velho chato..

Velho- e a menina foi até a horta de alface e apanhou escondido algumas e a menina..

Mu-chato é pouco...deixa ele falar sozinho..

Kanon-quem?

Mu-ai esquece...

Aioros-puxa...ja to sentindo falta do santuário..

Kamus-pois eu nao estou nem um pouco!!

Aioros-por que nao?

Kamus-já to cansado de fikar na minha casa...

Shaka- eu estou cansado de fikar com a minha bunda encaixada neste chao duro!!

Todos-O.O

Shaka-que foi?tenho razao mesmo ue..

Mdm-ninguem disse que você nao tem

Velho-ai Deus...pronto..já chegamos no aeroporto!

Mu-ate que enfim

-Eles descem e ouçam o chamado-

''Viagem para Rio de Janeiro-Brasil em 2 minutos,repitindo Viagem para Rio de Janeiro-Brasil em 2 minutos''

Saori-Vocês ouviram bora pro aviao!

Afrodite-eu to lindo!!

Mu-Afrodite para de andar !!

Afrodite-eu nao ando Muzinho eu desfilo

Aldebaran-ainda bem que nao sou vaidoso...

Afrodite-nem se quisesse você conseguiria...

Todos-...

Aldebaran-..uhnn...eu nao se nao ia ficar igual você

Afrodite-sinta-se orgulhoso por isso

Aldebaran-nao...me sentiria inojado mesmo!

Todos-levou !!

Afrodite-¬¬

Kanon-Olha saga!!parece você!!hahahhaha!!-ele apontava pra o espelho-

Saga-...vc me deixa envergonhado...

Kanon-por que?

Saga-Por que?Por que vc é uma jamanta!!!!!

Kanon-...seu idiota!!você nunca tem paciencia cumigo

Saga-nem é para eu ter!!

Shaka-parem de discutir!!

Aldebaran-Mu por que todos estao olhando assim pra mim?

Mu-acho que é por que você chama atençao!

Aldebaran-como as...-Aldebaran é impurrado por um carrinho de bebe e é jogado pra fora do local e acaba caindo em cima de Kamus-

Aldebaran-que bom cai em algo fofo!

Kamus-vou te mostrar a fofura jaja!!¬¬

Aldebaran-ah...desculpe Kamus nao foi minha intençao!

Kamus-ENTAO RALA DAE!!

-Aldebaran sai na hora-

-As horas vao passando e passando e em algumas e várias horas eles enfim chegam ao Rio de Janeiro.Apos sairem do taxi eles fikam na porta do hotel esperando Saori  
os chamar.-

Aldebaran-CHEGUEEEEEEI O.O FINALMENTE VOLTEI PRA MINHA TERRINHA!!

Mu-Aqui parece ser tudo legal e bonito

MdM-eh verdade..

Shura-escuta galera eu vou ali na loja..quem vai cumigo

Todos-EU!!

Shura-uau!ok..vamos

-Eles entram na loja-

Shaka-que lugar é este?

Milo-tah parecendo uma mercearia!

Dohko-parece nao!é!

Saga-e o que iremos comprar aqui...

Kanon-eu sei lá!

Aioros-nao parece ter muita coisa

Aioria-vou levar umas balinhas..

-Chega uma senhora idosa na loja-

Idosa-ahn!!Moço...quanto custa o pipino..?

Moço do caixa-ahn...os pipinos sao 99 centavos cada..

Aioria-tudo bem vamos ao caixa gente!-eles vao pro caixa-

Idosa-tudo bem..-ela vai ate o caixa e entra na frente de Aioria

-Ela abre a bolsinha de moedas e vai pegando uma moedinha de cada vez-

Idosa-1...,2...

Shura-tah brincando ne?

Aldebaran-nao acredito...

Idosa-3...4...-dizia ela com lentidao e com a maozinha tremendo ao pegar cada moeda..-

Milo-¬¬...meu zeus!que coisa!!

Idosa-5...6..

Kamus-ela parece tah indo mais rapido!!

Afrodite-isso!!vai sua baranguinha gasta !você consegue!

Dohko-respeito com os mais velhos u.u

Shura-nao enche!

Idosa-7...8...ih!perdi a conta!!

Mu,Miro,Aioria e Aioros-q????

Shaka-...por Buda!

-A Idosa junta as moedas e poe devolta na bolsa-

Aldebaran-O.O'

MdM-...se tah zuando com a minha cara velha?

Idosa-...1...2...

Todos-¬¬ ahhhhhhhhh!!

Aioria-essa velha tah zuando com a minha cara!!

Milo-só pode!!

Dohko-Vocês sao tao impacientes!!

----------------------------------------------------------------Passa 15 minutos-------------------------------------------------------

Idosa-...20...21...22...

Shaka-...Buda!me ajude!!

Kamus-essa mulher tem uma certa dificuldade em contas

Aioros-nao diga!!

Kanon-descobriu isso agora ou te contaram?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------Continua no proximo cap--------------------------------------


	5. As maçãs

Como vimos no ultimo cap os nossos amigos dourados ja chegaram no nosso pais lindo ..'  
Vamos ver o que vai rolar com estes doidos.

Idosa- 98...99...aqui está...ah!

Shura-depois de um milênio!nossa!tava na hora ¬¬

Shaka-pare com isso Shura!

Dohko-nao devemos tratar os outros assim..

Idosa-ah moço..o que é isso?-Perguntou pro Milo-

-Aponta pra uma barraquinha cheia de maçãs que estava escrito um cartaz grande''Maçãs Vermelhas deliciosas de Sao paulo''

Milo-Como a senhora esta lendo sao maçãs vermelhas deliciosas de Sao paulo senhora

Idosa-ah sim...e...de que cor elas sao...?

Todos-...

Aioria-Acho que sao vermelhas né!

Kamus-sim,como está escrito ai tah dizendo ''Maças Vermelhas Deliciosas de Sao paulo''

Idosa-Ah sim...e de onde elas vem?

Todas-..-.-

Shaka-ah Buda...

Dohko-...nossa senhora..

Mu-Obviamente vem de Sao paulo minha senhora...

Idosa-Será...??

Aioros-Será nao!

Saga-é !Minha senhora...

Idosa-ahhhhh!!e sao deliciosas..??

Todos-O.O'

Mdm-O.O..-Arregala os olhos e vai até a mulher-

Aldebaran-minha nossa

Idosa-...O.O..-se encolhe-

Mdm-...O.O-ele aponta pra placa- Lê aqui!!!sao maçãs sao deliciosas sao vermelhas e sao de sao paulo!!

Idosa-...ahh

MdM-sao vermelhas sao deliciosas sao maçãs e sao de sao paulo!!

Idosa-ahh..

MdM-sao deliciosas sao maçãs sao de sao paulo E SAO VERMELHAS O.O

Idosa-ahhhhhhhhhh!entendi!!

Aldebaran-graças a deus!

Afrodite- a senhora vai comprar ou nao sua mocreia verrguguenta..

Aioros-por que nos estamos na fila..

Idosa-uhnnn nao obrigada

Todos-ahn?O.O

Mu-nao acredito nisso!!

Dohko-Bom vamos pagar isso logo!!

Shaka-sim estou cansado de estar aqui.

-Eles voltam pro Hotel-

Afrodite-nossa...que espelunca...tinha que ser essa loca roxa pra arranjar esse lugarzinho mixuruca.

Mú-pao dura igual sei lá o que!

Saga-Vamos para os nossos comodos..

Kanon-vamos!eu estou morrendo de sono!!

Shura-ah nao!!nao vao durmir nao!!!

Milo-Por que nao?

Aioros-acho que...o que o Shura quer dizer eh que...estamos no Brasil!!Temos que aproveitar!!nao sabemos se essa chance vai se repitir

Shura-é!

Aioria-meu irmao é inteligente!!

MdM-..tsc!!

Kamus-...ta e aonde vocês sugerem ir!

Aldebaran-nao venho aqui a um bom tempo..e nao me lembro muito!mas aqui tem muitas praias!!

Afrodite-irei usar a minha sunguinha moderna!!

Kanon-achei que fosse usar biquine

Afrodite-até que nao seria uma má idéia!!

Dohko-Chega!!Vamos subir e trocar de roupas!!

Todos-é!!!

--------------------------------Na praia de Ipanema todos estavam de sunga ---------------------------------

CXontinua nu proximo epi!!


	6. Na Praia

Depois de sairem da maldita mercearia os cavaleiros foram para a praia de Ipanema.O que será que vai rolar agora?

Mu-Ate que enfim chegamos..

Aioria-Tava na hora!

Shura-E esta na hora da gente tomar aquele bronze!

Afrodite-aii!!você nao quer tomar outra coisa nao hein??

Shura-Cala a boca seu nojento!!

Afrodite- Ai lindo!nao fala assim vai!eu sei que você quer..

Shura-Eu vou te cortar em mil pedaços!!

-Shura é segurado por Aldebaran e Aioria-

Aioria-Brigar com essa coisa nao vai adiantar nada...

Aldebaran-Isso mesmo!esquece ele e vamos pegar um guarda sol com mesas e cadeiras.

MdM-e onde eh que a gente vai pegar isso?

Saga-Acho que a gente devia ir pra lá !tem mais sol e alem do mais tem mais mesas e cadeiras..

Dohko-O Saga tem razao...vamos pra lá..

Milo-ah...vao na frente eu quero ainda dar uma olhada nessas gatinhas brasileiras daqui...

Aioros-Dizem que as Cariocas sao muito quentes

Shaka-Pelo amor de Buda,vocês vao ficar azarando essas moças ou vao conosco?

Milo-tá,tá! a gente já esta indo né gente?

MdM-Logo agora que a morena de cabelo cachiado tava de olho em mim..

Kamus-Ei pessoal...eu quero voltar pro Hotel.Está quente demais aqui..

Saga-Mas pelo amor de Zeus!até disso você vai ficar reclamando!?

Kamus-Que culpa eu tenho se nao gosto de Sol?

MdM-entao que que você tá fazendo aqui..

Kamus-ei..eu acho que tenho o direito de ir aonde eu quiser..

Dohko-Ninguem está falando o oposto!

Milo-Calem a boca !tá vindo uma gata ai!

MdM-esse Idiota só pensa em merda!

Kanon-Por que estao falando de mim?eu nao disse nada!

Todos-...

Shaka-nao vou nem comentar nada..

-Chega a menina que era um pouco baixa e de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis com pele bronzeada usando um biquine amarelo com detalhes rosados-

Aioros-Oi...tudo bem GAtinha...

Menina-Oiieee...

Milo-Oi Gatinha eu sou o Milo...

Menina-Prazer sou a Deuzedina Barroco Milela Shimetre Palmeira Ricarda Beatriz Leopoldina dos Santos..

Milo-O.O...

MdM,Aioria,Shura-hahahahaha

Deuzedina-o que é tao engraçado?

MdM,Aioria,Shura-Nada..

Kanon-Perae repete...eu me perdi no Milela..

Saga-...¬¬Jamanta!

Kanon- Para de me zuaaaaaar

Saga-Para de dizer coisas fúteis e boçais!

Shaka-Os unicos boçais que vocês vao ser é se nao deixarem a moça falar..

Mu-Pode continuar a falar senhorita

Aldebaran-De onde a senhorita é?

Deuzedina-Ah eu sou da barra da tijuca..

Aldebaran-ah...eu era do Bota fogo..

Afrodite-Derrepente esquentou aqui,só do Debinha falar nao é meu fortao?

Aldebaran-Fica longe se nao eu te surro!!

Shura-E qual a sua idade senhorita?

Afrodite-Ei,por que vocês nunca falam assim comigo?

Milo-Assim como?

Afrodite-Assim ué..de jeito fofo..voz sedutora e com vontade de comer a criola..

Deuzedina-Tá me chamando de Criola seu louco?

Afrodite-To sim!

Deuzedina-Pelo menos eu nao sou um homem que parece mulher..¬¬

Dohko-Acalme-se senhorita!ele nao quis dizer isso..

Afrodite-Eu quis sim!!essa azinha ai é a cópia de um Cocô boiando!

Deuzedina-Como é que é?

Saga-Vai dar Zebra...

Kanon-Mas nao tamo no Zoologico...

Dohko-O Saga quis dizer que vai dar Barraco..

Kanon-ahhh!!!entendi...uhnn...que que é Barraco mesmo?

Kamus-Barraco é Luta Livre caramba!!

Kanon-ahhh simmm!!e que Round estamos?

Mu-ai meu deus...esquece KAnon!

Kanon-ok..

Aioria-Isso vai ser bom de ver..

Aioros-Falou e disse!!

Afrodite-Sua Torrada que ja passou do ponto!sua mortadela morta,sua gaivota fedorenta,sua anã de jardim de suite!

Todos-O.O...

Deuzedina-Ora sue idiota!!

Afrodite-O.O do que me chamou sua louca!!

Deuzedina-Idiota!

Afrodite-Você tá descontrolada!!!Sua mãe devia ter dado a bunda ao Hades pra te dar esse nome de favelera da novela das 8..

Deuzedina-O meu nome é charmoso é da minha TataraTataraTataraTataraTataraTataraTia Avó !

Afrodite-Na epoca em que tudo era feio!Resumindo!se nao tivesse o nome de Bunda na época colocariam o seu nome sua mocreia torrada!!

------Deuzedina Sai correndo------------

Todos(menos Dite) Boquiabertos

-------------------------------------------------------Depois de Alguns minutos eles encontram uma mesa com cadeiras e guarda sol-----------------

MdM-Escuta Afrodite você nao acha que foi dura demais com Aquela menina

Afrodite claro que nao amor!eu fui sincero!e nisso você sabe que eu sou ao extremo!

Milo-Nao precisava ter falado daquele jeito com ela!!

Afrodite-Ah meninos me poupem né!

Saga-Ei..o Aioros e eu vamos na água,ja voltamos

Mu-EU tambem vooooooooou!!

Aioros-Entao vem logo Mu

Aioria-Eu Tambem quero ir!!

Mu-hunf...entao vem logo caramba!!

Shaka-Ficarei aqui meditando!

Kanon-Ei!Olhem o que eu fiz!!

-Kanon Sorridente enfrente a um castelo de Areia grande-

Shura-É!tá bem maneiro!

Kanon-Eu sei!esta muito legal

-Aldebaran chega-

Aldebaran-A areia esta pelando!!ahhhhh!!

-Aldebaran acidentalmente senta no castelo de Kanon-

Kanon-SEU BUNDUDO!!OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------ENquanto isso no Hotel-----------------------------------------------------------------

Saori-Eu sou demais!Tô no pais mais Tropical e quente!tava precisando desse solzinho aqui

Tatsume-Senhorita Saori Nao acha que..

Saori-ah nao!!tava tao bom!!você tinha calado a boca o tempo inteiro agora abriu a matraca!!

Tatsume-Perdao senhorita eu ia perguntar por que a senhorita nao está na praia com os cavaleiros de Ouro senhorita

Saori-..

Tatsume-Senhorita?

Saori-...Pergunta idiota Tolerancia Zeroooo Tatsumee!

Tatsume-o que quer dizer senhorita?

Saori-Praia é coisa de pobre!!eu sou uma deusa!e aqui tah uma diliça!

Tatsume-Entao por que nao toma sol na sua cama de bronziamento?

Saori-Cama de Bronziamento é pra PObre metido a Rico..

Tatsume-entao por que comprou Senhorita?

Saori-...

Tatsume-Senhorita?

Saori-Cala a boca !Sua voz me irrita!

Tatsume-Perdao senhorita..

Saori-Tá Tá!Agora vai lavar a privada!

Tatsume-como quiser..

----------------------------------------Continua no proximo Epi


	7. Aproveitando

Depois de um barraco na Praia de Ipanema,causado por Afrodite e uma menina..eles continuam na praia .Vamos ver o que rola agora..

Kamus-Que calor insuportável..Eu odeio o sol...

Aldebaran-...ah qualé Kamus,manera um pouco...fica tranquilo...a gente tá fora da Grécia..

Kamus-Nao importa estou com calor..

MdM-Mas você se acha chic demais..só por que tamo passeando aqui né? seu do contra.Se nao estivessemos vc ia chegar lá no santuário e falar: "Eu quero tomar Sol"

Kamus- Nao ia nao!!

MdM- O Fato é que você é fresco e sua opniao nao vale em nada..

Kamus-Cala a boca que eu nem se quer tava falando com você..

MdM-Nao importa eu falo quando me der vontade independente com que você esta falando...

Kamus-Aff...vai ver se to lá na esquina vai..

MdM eu sei que nao tá ..por isso mesmo que to vendo essa sua cara de bunda sem lavar

Kamus-hahahah!Olha só quem fala né...nao sou eu que nao lavo a minha bunda e fico duas décadas sem lavar o corpo seu imbecil...deviam te nomiar de Mascara da morte de Gambá...Só de chegar perto morre com o Odor..

MdM-...Ora...Seu...

Shaka- Fiquem calados...eu estou tentando me concentrar...e a voz de vocês esta me deixando nervoso..

MdM-Aff...

Kamus-Hunf...

Aldebaran- Até que enfim né...por que vocês tao doses...

------Derrepente Chega Milo,Dohko,Shura,Afrodite,Kanon ---------

Milo- Até que a comida daqui é de caipira mas é bem gostosinha..

Dohko-...Sim..é mesmo muito gostosa e tambem é nutritiva..por exemplo..o milho...Isso me lembra uma historia em que..

Shura--chuta Dohko e a cabeça dele se interra na areia-

MIlo-Nos poupe das lendas dos séculos que você viveu pra contar a história tá..

Afrodite-Mas aqui é tao sem classe...comer milho na praia..que coisa mais sem noçao...ai...que horror...me acordem quando isso aca..-Afrodite ve 2 homens bombados-Era disso que eu tava falando...-Indo ate eles-

Kanon-Ele vai ficar queimando o nosso filme...

Shura-Aff...se agente impedir ele dá xilique...lembra no Zoologico quando a gente era pequeno?Entao...aquela coisa nao parou de berrar enquanto a gente nao fosse ver o cara que tava explicando lá..

Kanon-Ele fez isso?

Shura-...é..fez sim...aquele idiota

Aldebaran-O pior é que fez sim...eu nunca vou esquecer quando o idiota do Shura foi testar a Excalibur na jaula dos macacos..

Milo-Nossa...nao me lembra disso...

Dohko-...-chega Dohko cuspindo areia e logo começa a falar-..Isso que deu ficar implicando com os macacos e mostrando o trazeiro pra eles e fazendo careta..

Shaka-Naquele maldito dia os macacos entao...sairam da Jaula quando o Shura usou a excalibur

Shura-Aqueles malditos macacos sairam atras da gente igual doido...e eles arrancaram uma mexa do cabelo do Afrodite...

Kamus- é mesmo..o Afrodite ficou uma fera e botou os macaquinhos pra correr...

Shura-é.. nossa...aqueles macacos desgraçados me deixaram cicatriz...

MdM-Eu nao lembro disso...

Kamus-..Por que será que eu nao tô surpreso..?!

MdM-Você cala a boca que eu nao falo com Icebergs..

Kamus-E nem eu falo com o cavaleiro de Gambá..

Milo-Ahn?como assim?

Kamus-Acontece é que o Mascara da morte,pode ser o novo cavaleiro de outra coisa...de Gambá...isso é uma coisa pelo menos ele eh bom..

Todos rindo-hahhaahahhaahhahaa

MdM-Você me paga seu Iceberg Humano..

----Afrodite volta---

Afrodite- Hunf...eles nao vao conseguir ficar uma hora longe do meu charme..

MdM-ihhh foi rejeitado é?

Afrodite-cala a boca..

Shura -tomou toco né?

Afrodite-Já disse pra calar a boca...

Milo-Aff..para gente! se nao a gente vai ficar escutando ladainha dele ate amanha..ou pior ate o fim da viagem 

Afrodite-Hunf...indelicados

---------------------------Na Água-------------------------

Mú-A Agua tá fria pra caramba..

Aioria-O pior é que nao tah exatamente fria...esta gelada...muito gelada..

Aioros-Ihhh Gente que que tem?Tá um calor dos infernos...e...nossa...soou estranho né?

Aioria-Aham...é por que...você..

Aioros-Eu ja sei que morri Aioria.. nao me lembra que eu um dia deixei de respirar que eu fico nervoso...

Saga-Bom mas olhem...a gente..

Criança-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...pula no meio dos 4JOGA A BOLA PRA MIIIIIIIIIM...!!!

Mu-..ensopado...¬¬...

Aioros- Calma Mu...

Criança2-PEGA A BOLA. GISELE-a bola bate na cabeça de Aioros-

Aioros-..Aiiii!!

Aioria-..uhn...que tumulto...

Saga- é mesmo..-segura a bola-

Criança 3- EIII!!-Arranca a bola da mao de Saga-ESSA BOLA É NOSSA,COMPRE A SUA !!

Saga-Arg...!!!!

----------------------------------------no Hotel-------------------

Saori-Isso que é vida...

Tatsume-Senhorita Saori..Acha mesmo uma boa idéia esconder dos cavaleiros que está num hotel 3 estrelas e eles numa espelunca?com todo o respeito..

Saori-Isso nao é da sua conta...E onde é que tá a minha bebida..??

Tatsume-Esta aqui senhorita!!

Saori -Ótimo...agora eu vou...ahn??????MAS CADE O GELO???

Tatsume-Ah..perdao..só um momento..

Saori-Hunf...

Tatsume corre como louco ,poe o gelo e volta

Tatsume-Aqui esta senhorita...

Saori-Hunf..otimo e...CADE O LIMAO???por isso se chama LI-MO-NA-DA SEU IMCOMPETENTE!!

Tatsume-..Pe..perdao...só um minuto!!

Saori-Mordomo incompetente..

-Tatsume corre como louco e logo volta rapidinho e suando com a limonada-

Tatsume-Aqui esta senhorita...com gelo..e limao senhorita...

Saori-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SEU ENERGUMENO!!

Tatsume- O que senhorita?-perguntou com medo e tremendo-

Saori-TEM 3 SEMENTES DENTRO DO LIMAO!!3 é numero impar!!

Tatsume-ah...eu tirarei para a senhorita e...

Saori-NAO!!!NAO!!!! JA ESTA POSSUIDO PELO LIMAO AZARADO!!!IMBECIL...NAO PODE NEM ME TRAZER UMA LIMONADA DIREITO????????????!!!-espanca ele com o cetro dourado-  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Continua no proximo cap----------


	8. Aviso Notícia boa

Bom gente,to aki para avisar que vou voltar a escrever essa fic.  
Eu nЦo vou parar de escreve-la ate dar um fim nela depois de longos caps Espero que nЦo se cansem das travessuras destes dourados. Bom И isso.Amanha(4/03/2008)  
vou voltar a escrever-e vocЙs,fЦs,continuem lendo a partir de amanha mais um novo cap de:

ConfusУes dos Dourados - 


	9. O Milho

No ultimo capitulo vimos que os dourados ainda estavam na praia e já tinham arranjado um rumo de CONFUSÕES.Vamos ver agora como eles vão lidar com novas travessuras.

Saga-Tô cansado desses pirralhos tirando sarro da gente.

Mu –Você não é o único,te garanto,Saga.

Aioros-...Tem coisa pior...

Aioria- o que podia ser pior que isso?

-Mu e Saga olham para Aioros e vêem uma velha de uns 68 anos se esfregando nele-

Velha- Ei bonitão,vamos por as mãos para trabalhar ..hehehe...

Aioros- Senh..ora...com lisença!!

Velha-Ora...não seja tímido.Faz tempo que não pratico uma esfregada bem gostosinha para o meu garotão..!

Aioria,Saga e Mu- Huauhuhauhauhauhuhuhauhuhauhauhuhuahuhauauhau

Velha- Vocês também rapazes,vamos esquentar esse oceano...

Mu-Como é?

Velha- É claro.Nada melhor que o esfrega esfrega de quatro.Um na frente ,dois do lado e um atrás.Vamos..começem!!

-Os quatro acabam saindo correndo da água e voltam para a areia indo até Shaka e os outros-

Shaka- Ohmmmm...Ohmmmmm...Ohmmmmmm...-Shaka estaav de olhos fechados como de costume na posição de Lótus na Areia.

Criança- Ei tio,tio!!O que você ta fazendo?

Shaka- Ohmmm...Ohmmm...saia criança ...Ohmmmm-disse no mesmo ritmo que estava fazendo o ''Ohmm''.

Criança-Só quando você me falar por que ta cantando..

Shaka- Ohmm...Ohmmmm...Ohmmm...

Criança-Ow Tio!!

Shaka-...Ohmmm...Ohmmm...estou entrando em contato com Buda.

Criança- Mamãe!!O moço quer entrar em contato com a bunda.De qual que ele ta falando,mamãe??!!

Mãe- Saia daí minha filha!!-puxa a filha pelo pulso a afastando da criança e a arrastando para longe de Shaka-

MdM- hahahahahaha..Shaka o comunicador de bundas da praia.uahaauhahua!

Shaka- Cale a boca,seu ser inferior.Você que não lava a sua própria bunda e vem dar uma de esperto tentando tirar sarro de mim ..

MdM-Cala a boca você.Idiota..

Aldebaran-Parem com isso,vocês aew..já está enchendo.

Milo-Cadê os pasteis de camarão que a gente pediu?

Afrodite-Isso aqui é o caos..Oohh Deus...Olha que sem classe...Numa praia lotada,comendo pasteizinhos..e sem bofes...e num calor do cão.Que Horror!!!

Shura-Ai Afrodite para de reclamar que coisa..Estamos no Brasil..

Afrodite- Só por que estamos em outro país ,não significa , pra mim que está sendo divertido..

Shura-...Nossa que cara fresco.

Afrodite- Hunf...Aceite e respeite.

--Kanon sai e vai até um quioske-

Mdm-É chato para cacete!Parece até o Kamus..

Kamus-que que tem eu aew..??!!

MdM- Tamo comentando como você consegue ser mais chato que o Dohko.

Kamus-Seu rabo,que eu sou mais chato que o Dohko.

Dohko-Parem de por meu nome no bate papo .Eu até que estou quieto dessa vez.

MdM-O caso é que o Iceberg que fez o Titanic aqui afundar..-Olha para Kamus o apontando com o polegar- está com cara de bunda,que dá ate náuzia...e fica reclamando igual velho.

Kamus-Vê se não me enche o saco.Se não quer olhar pra minha cara,ótimo..É bom que você não fica me enchendo a porra do saco ,toda hora.

---Kanon volta e fica olhando ambos ,sentado na cadeira de praia---

Shaka-Tsc...eu vou pegar as batatas fritas e os pasteis.já volto.

Afrodite-Eu já volto também..tenho que ver de onde aqueles gostosos são..-aponta para uns homens musculosos jogando vôlei-

----Shaka e Afrodite saem----  
Kanon-Gente,olha só...comprei sorvete!!

Dohko-Onde você comprou?

Kanon-Ali oh-aponta para um quiosque onde vendiam sorvetes de várias marcas-

Milo-Ai..eu quero!!

---Chegam Saga,Mu,Aioros e Aioria--------

Saga-Oi gente..

Aioria- E aew qual é a boa?

Kanon- Brama!Será que é assim que fala?

Aioria-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer ..Qual é a novidade..?

MdM-vocês não perderam nada,só o Shaka que deu uma de maluco das bundas.

Mu-Como assim?

Aldebaran-depois contamos como foi..

Shura-Mas por que demoraram tanto?Tinham ido caminhar?

Aioros-Não..é que o Mu parou para comer .Deve ter comido uns seis milhos com manteiga em cima..

Mu- Tava bom...

Dohko-Nossa...isso não vai dar certo..

Mdm-cara ...quando você cagar vai sair puro milho,sério.Já tive essa exeriencia..

Shura- Nossa que nojo.Para..

Aioria-Gente cadê o Shaka e o Afrodite?

Aldebaran-O Shaka foi pegar os negócios que a gente pediu,já deve estar voltando..

Milo-E o Afrodite acabou de sair para ver uns "negócios"..

Aioros-Ah ta!

Mu-Gente..estou...passando mal!!

Dohko-Eu falei...

Mdm-hahahahaha.Isso vai ser hilário.  
Mu-Ughh...-Mu começa a soltar puns um pouco altos e bem fedorentos. E começando a se contorcer,torcendo para achar com os olhos um banheiro -

Kanon-Nossa...Tá podre...!!

Aldebaran- Nossa senhora..

Mu- ahhh!!socorro!!-Mu começa a ficar vesgo,cruzando as pernas e tentando evitar os gazes e não tendo sucesso.-

MdM- uahhahahaha-tamapando o nariz assim como os outros-Vai cagar na sunga..hahahahahaha.

Shaka-Oiii vol...-sente o cheiro- UHmmm que nojo...!!

Afrodite-OIe amores da minha vida esse é o...-Tinha um homem lindo com ele ,era musculoso e parecendo afeminada-Quem foi que peidou?

Homem-Nossa,seus amigos são nojentos!-sai de lá,correndo-

Afrodite-Não!!Nao!!!volta!!!O Cheiro vai passar...nem ta tão ruin..-gritando para ele ,mas o homem vai embora..-

Afrodite-AAAAAAAAH!!PODRIDÃO!!!!!!MU ,VOCE ME PAGA!!

Milo-Olha lá tem um banheiro!!Corre pra lá!!

Mu- aaaaaaah!!-corre ainda peidando para o banheiro e se tranca lá causando barulhos altos de puns e de caganeira pura-

Shaka-Acho que perdi a fome...

Kamus-Qualquer um perderia também né..

Dohko-Com esse cheiro de coco de cavalo!!Isso me lembra uma história em que um menino travesso foi na casa do vizinho e ..

Shura- Aff..-chuta DOhko e o interra na areia,deixando só a cabeça-

Dohko-ME DESINTERRE!!

Shura-Não!

Aldebaran-aff mesmo ,cara!-desinterra Dohko-

Continua no próximo capítulo.


	10. O Cristo Redentor

No capitulo anterior vimos que Mu acabou ganhando um presentão.Uma bela de uma caganeira bem arranjada.Vamos ver o que essa galerinha dourada apronta..

Shaka-O Mu ainda ta enterrado no banheiro.

Mdm-Com certeza borrando o banheiro inteiro...Igualzinho aquela vez..

Aldebaran-Ele tinha virado meu amigo no primeiro dia de treino quando a gente se conheceu,ele tinha me pedido pra ir no banheiro da casa dele por que ele tava vindo lá de Libra todo apertadão!Quando ele saiu ele borrou o banheiro inteiro..

Milo-Que cagada..

Shura-hauahua errou o alvo uahuahauh

Todos-hauhauhauahau

Dohko-Bom,é melhor não ficarmos rindo do Mu,não é?

Saga-É mesmo,todo mundo tem seus podres.

Kamus-mas o dele é hilário..

Aioria-É ,mas...é melhor não zuarmos eles com isso.

Aioros-Gente,vamos curtir um pouco..Sentar na cadeira e relaxar..

-----------------------------Na estrada----------------------------

  
Saori-Rio de Janeiro deve ter umas lojas espetaculares...Preciso comprar várias coisas.

Tatsume-Senhorita ,se lembra onde fica o Shopping.

Saori-É melhor você não se perder ,seu estrupício!!

Tatsume- ahh..sim senhorita-Por um momento Tatsume olha para o Cetro dourado e treme da cabeça aos pés não se atrevendo a falar um pio a mais.

Saori-Estou vendo as pessoas na rua.Estamos chegando-Ela disse olhando por um breve momento a olhar para as pessoas .

-Tatsume estaciona o carro e abre a porta pra ela-

Saori- O que é..ISSO?

-Saori estava numa avenida que parecia mais uma camelô mais só que lojas.-

Saori-ISSO NÃO É SHOPPING SUA MULA.É TAO RETARDADO A PONTO DE SE PERDER E ME LEVAR PRA RUÍNA.A RUA DOS PLEBEUS!!ONDE ESTAMOS SEU JEGUE DESGRAÇADO??

-Um cavalo passava por ali por perto e ouve os gritos de Saori e começa a se irritar-

Tatsume-a...ah...Senhorita..se acalme..Vamos achar o Shopping.Nós estamos no...Saarah,um bairro cheio de coisas bem baratas..Que interessante..

Saori-SEU INFELIZ,VOCÊ ME LEVOU PARA UMA FEIRA,SEU MULAMBO..E INTERESSANTE VAI SER MEU CETRO ARREBENTANDO ESSA SUA CARA DEFORMADA!VOU FAZER ELA FICAR MAIS REMENDADA,SE POSSÍVEL!!

Tatsume-Na..Nao Senhorita, piedade!Olhe só, aqui há varias coisas interessantes e...

Saori-CALA A BOCA SEU DEFICIENTE MENTAL!!ME LEVE PARA O SHOPPING!!!  
E SHOPPING DIREITO SEU DEMENTE!

Tatsume-C..cert..o!

Saori-E NÃO GAGUEGE SEU ENERGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-O cavalo dá um coice em Saori fazendo ela parar em uma grande poça de lama e de estrume misturado-

Tatsume-Se..Senhorita!!!

Saori-...-Saori olha para um lado e vê Tatsume,pega o taco de Baiseboll que tinha numa loja e começa a espanca-lo e so para quando os policias chegam -

------------------------------Na Praia-----------------------------

Shura-Esses pasteis são bons mesmo.

Afrodite-Não tão gostosos como você.

Shura- Sai do meu pé chulé,vê se me abandona!!

Afrodite-Aaahhh!!Abandonar você,seria disperdício!

Shura-Vou te mostrar o que é disperdício!

Dohko-Chega gente!!

Shura-Esse imbecil,fica queimando nosso filme.

Afrodite-Uiii,sou imbecil,SEU imbecil...Uiii..

Milo-Afrodite já chega..!!

Afrodite- Ta bom eu paro.Só não dá mais chilique Shurinha,você é que ta igual criança pirracenta,meu bem.

Shura-O que??!!-Retrucou indignado.

Aldebaran-Ei gente,eu tive uma idéia!!

Dohko-De qual se trata?

Aldebaran-Vamos ao cristo Redentor..

Mdm-Ir até podemos ir,mas onde que fica esse treco?

Kanon-E o que é?

Saga-Gente sem cultura,é fogo..!

Kanon-Para de implicar comigo,não sou obrigado a saber.

Aioria-Obrigado não..mas digamos que...

Milo-É essencial ...

Dohko-Isso mesmo não se trata de obrigação,mas eh fundamental poder saber os pontos turísticos deste pais.

MdM-só sei esse e o pão de açúcar!

Kamus-Pelo menos é alguma coisa né!

Mdm-Cala a boca!

Kamus-Tá maluco?Nem impliquei com você!

Mdm-Força do Habito!

Shaka-Bom então vamos até lá!

--Mu acaba voltando e indo até ele---

Mu-Oie Gente!!Voltei..

Shaka-Oie,vamos ao cristo redentor..Vamos pegar as coisas e vestir nossas roupar para irmos até lá.

Mu-Por mim tudo bem...vamos lá galera..

Aioros-Já juntei minhas coisas e já to vestido,vou pra ducha lavar os pés!  
Shaka-Vamos indo então.Todos estamos prontos.

-Ambos pegam o ônibus depois de pegarem orientação de qual pega-lo para chegar lá.E enfim acabam chegando.-

Saga-Nossa aqui em cima é muito show!!

Kanon-Não gostei dessa estatua não!!Povo imbecil e sem criatividade criaram a mesma pose da Rose do Titanic quando ela finge estar voando.

Shura-Você que é idiota de ficar comparando uma coisa do Brasil com o dos Estados Unidos.

Kanon-Tsc...

Milo-Galera,depois daqui vamos naquele parque?

Mu- Soube que Athena nos levara só amanha no Rio Water Planet!!

Afrodite-Ai que bom,Mal posso esperar para ir,dizem que lá é bom para ver os gostosos de sunga.

MdM-Nos poupe de suas opiniões.

Afrodite-Tsc...chato..

--------------------------------No Shopping----------------------------

Saori- Tatsume ,cadê as minhas sacolas que deixei com você,criatura?

Tatsume-Ahn...Eu..mas eu acabei de deixar aqui por um segundo..e..

Saori-CADE AS COMPRAS,INFELIZ?

Tatsume-Eu vou acha-las...Só um momento Senhorita...eu...eu vou acha-las..-disse tremendo e sai correndo a procura das sacolas.

--Passa 20 minutos e Tatsume volta até Saori com cara de choro-

Saori-Cade as compras,Tatsume?

Tatsume-...E..eu...nao as encontrei...!!

Saori-AH NÃO?!ENTAO VAI VOLTAR A PROCURAR,VAI PROCURAR ATÉ ATRAS DAS PLANTAS,MAS VOCÊ ACHA,TATSUME!!!

-Tatsume fica o dia inteiro procurando as sacolas e logo lembra que tinha deixado no Balcão da loja de Sexshop,a mulher havia devolvido a ele -

Continua no Próximo capitulo..


	11. No Bob's

Antes de começarmos com a leitura,queria pedir minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora MESMO,da continuação desta historia. Naquela época queria fazer uma Fanfic que tivesse um fim,mas ainda sim,bem longa. Com város Caps. Me Esforçarei galera.

que gostem.^^

Beijos.

Desfrutem..

Depois do Cristo Redentor ,nossos queridos cavaleiros de ouro seguiram para o ver o que estes 13 cavaleiros vao aprontar desta vez.

Aioria- Entao eu vou querer um... Er...

Atendente- -_-...

Aioria-... Er..Esse Bobs vem com o que mesmo?

Atendente- Como já havia dito pelas quatro vezes que o senhor havia me perguntado.. Vem com Tomate,alface,Queijo,Carne e Pao de Hamburguer,SENHOR .- Disse a mesma mostrando impaciencia.

Aioros- Irmao,nao é por nada nao,mas eu to com fome.

MdM- Ele ainda tá perguntando o que vem no mesmo Hamburguer?

Kanon- Está..

Aldebaran- Estou faminto!

Mdm- Como se isso fosse novidade. Gordo tá sempre com fome.

Aldebaran- Nao sou gordo. Sou forte! Já disse.

MdM- É. E eu sou um Padre..e_e

Aldebaran- Desde quando você é Padre..

MdM- Sarcasmo é uma lingua estranha para voce não é?

Aldebaran- Aff..

Shura- Aioria,vamos logo com isso. Daqui a pouco a fila aumenta mais do que ja aumentou...

Aioria- Fica na sua aí! Ja to acabando.

Afrodite- Eu to com salto agulha,querido! Estes sapatos sao perfeitos para tudo,menos para esperar na fila do Bobs.

Aioros- Nao aprece meu irmão,ele já vai escolher.

Saga- Escolha logo,Aioria!

Dohko- Nao se exaltem. A paciencia é uma virtude.. Isso me lembra de uma fábula de uma menina que queria ter trinta anos quando tinha treze ,entao ela..

Shura- Aí,velho .. Hoje to sem paciencia pros seus 300 anos de Chatice.

Dohko- Mais respeito comigo,Shura de Capricornio!

Shura- E se eu nao..

Mu- Ei voces ai.. Parem com isso.. Já ta uma demora do caramba e voces ainda discutem...

Milo- É verdade..anda Logo Aioria.. A gente ainda tem que pedir nossa comida...

Aioria- Já pedi,cacete!

Atendente- Aqui está Senhor.- A garota entregava a bandeja com o pedido de Aioria - Obrigada pela preferencia senhor. Tenha um bom dia e NAO VOLTE SEMPRE.. e_e

Aioria -Ora.. Sua...

Atendente - '-' Próximo...

Aioria- Abusada e_e..

-Depois de 10 minutos todos se sentaram para comer nas mesas.*

Shura- A comida do Bobs é bem melhor que o MC Donals..

Camus- Sério? Eu nao acho nao..

Mu- Espere.. Nao me diga que voces nao sabiam...?

Kanon- Nao sabiamos do que?

Milo- A Carne do Mc DOnals é feita de Minhoca.

Afrodite- Ain que horror,nunca mais volto lá

Shaka- Para mim tanto faz.. No final é tudo carne. E eu detesto Carne. É nojenta,mole..

MdM- Que nem a sua p...

Dohko- Olha a boca..

Afrodite- Estamos comendo,seu porco! Se bem que...

Shaka- Continue e te mandarei para um dos mundos..

Afrodite- Antipático!

Mu- Shaka,voce só pediu batata?

Shaka- Sim,depois irei comer um churrasquinho de gato. Mas me falaram que nao é de gato mesmo..

Saga- Churrasquinho?

Shaka- Sim..

Aldebaram -O Churrasquinho de gato nao é mesmo feito de gato.. É feito de..

Shaka- De Churrasquinho. Churrasquinho de palito não é carne..

Aldebaram- Mas o Churrasquinho...

Shaka- Mais tarde comerei o churrasquinho...

Aldebram- Mas..

Shaka- Esta decidido..

Todos - e_e..

Camus- Até que eu etsou gostando bastante daqui.. Geralmente demoro a gostar de um pais quente como este...

MdM- Geralmente voce demora a gostar de tudo né...

Camus.. Eu falei com voce?

MdM-.. Opa.. perae.. Como é que é? -Disse se levantando para uma briga comeár. Em seguida Camus também levantara-

Mu- Epa Epa.. gente.. Senta aew,tá?

Kanon- É gente. Sem brigas nesta viagem..

-Ambos se sentaram e se acalmaram um pouco-

*********************************************** No Hotel **************************************************

Saori- Isso é o cumulo!

Tatsume- Mas Senhorita..

Saori, Cala a boca,Seu ornitorrinco...

Tatsume- Mas ,nao foi minha culpa..

Saori- Voce deixou minha sacola na Sex Shop aquela hora.. Como a culpa nao é sua!

Tatsume-...Senhorita.. Perdao..

Saori- Escuta aqui.. Mais uma dessa e voce nao vai ter férias por mais 12 anos..

Tatsume- Ohhh nao ,senhorita!

Saori- Oh Sim! HAHAHAHAHA!

Tatsume- Ohhh Nao!

Saori- Oh Sim!

Tatsume- Oh Nao..!

Saori- Oh Sim!

Tatsume- Oh Nao!

Saori - CALA A BOCA!* Espanca Tatsume com o Báculo*

Tatsume- Oh.. sim..

***************************************** No Bobs**********************************************

Saga- Se esta Criança jogar bola de sabao no meu ouvido,de novo... Eu vou...

Dohko - Nao precisa fazer nada. Fique quieto e ela partirá...

MdM- Falow zé Pastoreiro..

Shaka- Zé Pastoreiro?

MdM- Minha criatividade está em alta hoje..

Kanon- Nao diga...

Mdm- Digo..

Kanon- Aff..

- Nisso chega Aldebaram-

Aldebaram- Ninguem mais vai querer comer sobremesa..?

Camus- Eu nem tinha pensado nisso?

MdM- Gelo pensa?

Camus- MAIS HEIN ALDEBARAM.. COMO EU ESTAVA FALANDO...

MDM- e_e.. Hunf..

Camus- Eu vou querer sim..

Mu- Eu tambem vou querer...

Afrodite- Adoro sorvetes,embora sejam muito caloricos..

Shura- Tinha que ter algum comentário inutil na sua frase né..

Afrodite- Olha gostoso,nao me irrita que eu to com a cobra fumando hoje,lindinho!

Shura-.. que medo.. Hunf..

Afrodite- Hunf..Troglodita

-Entra uma mulher linda na frente de Afrodite e Shura-

Mulher- Será que eu posso furar a fila?- Ela perguntava para Shura

Shura-... Claro.. Entra vai...

-Mulher entra na fila,na frente de Shura e de Afrodite-

Afrodite- Querida.. Voce tinha que pedir para mim também. Tambem estava na sua frente..

Mulher- Own.. é mesmo? Agora nao está mais. Hihihi..

Afrodite- Grrr...

Shura- Aff de novo nao...

Afrodite- Eu vou fingir que nao ouvi isso.

Mulher- Ah.. E eu vou fingir que dou a minima pro que voce pensa..

Afrodite O.O Oh! Voce nao disse isso!

Mulher- Leia meus labios: Nao dou a mi-ni-ma..

Afrodite- Nota-se que nao dá a minima mesmo. Com estas pontas duplas horrorosas.. E este sapato da semana passada...

Mulher.. Hunf...

Afrodite- Sem falar dessas unhas ruidas e descascadas.. Nossa... Tem razao.. Prefiro que continue nao dando a minima..

Mulher- Vadio!

Afrodite- Mulamba!

Mulher- Vaca!

Afrodite- O QUE?

Mulher- Tenho novidades.. O seu brilho labial nao tá brilhando mais..

Afrodite- ARG!

MULHER- ARG!

-Ambas iam se avançar até que..logo chega Aldebaram e segura Afrodite e Shura segura a Mulher antes que ambas começassem a se bater. Porém todos os cavaleiros foram expulsos do Bobs-

- E agora o que acontecerá no prox capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado *-* Bjus-


	12. Idéia e o Ultimo Integrante

**-E cá estou eu de novo meu ver o que estes 13 cavaleiros vao aprontar.-**

**- Depois de todos os cavaleiros serem expulsos graças ao barraco de Afrodite com a Mulher que furou a fila e atendente do Bob's que é linguaruda e nao foi com a cara do Aioria e dos amigos,eles acabaram voltando para o ver o que acontece daqui por diante-**

**Milo- De quem foi a idéia da gente durmir todo mundo junto mesmo?**

**Aldebaran- De quem voce acha? Do Kanon!**

**Aioria- Este FDP tava com medo de dividir o quarto com o Afrodite sozinho.**

**Aioros- Pensando bem,irmao. Se eu fosse dividir o quarto com isso..- Aponta para Afrodite- Também nao ia pegar no sono. Ia ficar com mania de perseguição.**

**Afrodite- "Isso"é a senhora sua mãe!**

**Aioria- Nao fale assim de mamãe,mamãe tá no céu.- Disse fazendo bico enquanto seu irmao o confortava -**

**MdM- Era o que faltava. O Hyoga encarnar no Aioria.. e_e.**

**Mu- Ei gente. Já que tá todo mundo aqui mesmo.. Por que é que a gente nao faz alguma coisa?**

**MdM- Vai se Fuder,seu Gay!**

**Afrodite- Ain! Eu to dentro ^-^/ Adoro Surubas.. Quem me quer? i.i**

**Todos- e_e...**

**Mu- Eu nao tava falando de suruba,Afrodite.**

**Afrodite- Own i_i Que pena. Achei que o clima ou o junior de alguns estava meio quente. u.ù**

**DOhko- Athena ,ilumine a cabeça de Afrodite,eu lhe peço- Disse falando baixo,como se estivesse rezando-**

**MdM- Olha velho,voce tá errado com duas coisas...**

**Dohko- ...**

**MdM- Primeira,Afrodite nunca vai mudar. Segunda! Athena.. NUNCA ,MAIS NEM MIJANDO,ELA VAI ILUMINAR A CABEÇA DE ALGUM CIDADÃO!**

**Dohko- Voces sao muito injustos com nossa Deusa.**

**Aldebaram- Injustos? feh.. Tá bom..**

**Kanon- Ela nos faz sofrer diariamente.**

**Dohko- Como ?**

**Camus- Uma vez estava treinando com o gelo e tinha deixado a casa congelada. Ela ficou irada e me mandou grudar a lingua no gelo e ficar sem me mexer por 7 horas para este ser meu treinamento.**

**Milo- Sério que ela fez isso? Comigo foi pior! Eu estava treinando estes dias com minhas agulhas e do nada ela acertou 6 dardos na minha bunda!**

**Todos( Menos Milo) - UHAUHAHUAHUAHUAHUAUHAUHAUHA**

**Milo- Não tem graça e_e**

**Shaka- Comigo ela nunca fez nada dessas atrocidades,por que sou um ser de respeito e ela sabe que nao póde.**

**Mu- Ela nao implica com você por que você ...**

**Shaka- CALE-SE!**

**Todos- O.O**

**Aldebaran- Er.. Bom gente,o Mu tava falando que queria fazer algo..**

**Afrodite- -Com os olhos brilhando-**

**Aldebaran- ...Que esta fora de corgetaçao de ser suruba e_e..**

**Afrodite- T_T Own...**

**Saga- Entao Mu,o que iria dizer?**

**Mu- Eu estava pensando em a gente sair sem que a Saori soubesse!**

**Milo- Boooooaaaa!**

**Aldebaran- Tinha que ser meu amigão ^^**

**Aioria- Eu gostei da idéia.**

**Aioros- É nozes na Algazarra o/**

**Saga- Ei gente,esperem aew...**

**MdM- O que é que foi,estraga prazer?**

**Saga- Como é que vamos sair? Estamos sem carro. **

**Kanon- Aff! Nao quero ficar aqui..**

**Camus- Relaxa,vamos pensar..**

**MdM- Voce sabe pensar?**

**Camus-... Voce sabe tomar banho..?**

**Mu- Touche...**

**MdM- Calem a boca.**

**Dohko- Acham mesmo que sair escondido vai dar certo? Nao apoio esta idéia. Estamos correndo muito risco.**

**Shura- O vélho ta certo.**

**DOhko- o.O **

**Shura- O Capacho dela tá como guardinha lá em baixo.**

**Kanon- Nao é capacho! Ele se chama Tatsome...**

**Todos-...**

**Saga- Cala a boca.. Cala a boca.. Cala a boca..- Pega o traviseeiro e fica asfixiando o irmao por um tempo e logo para-**

**Kanon- Ta querendo me matar?**

**Saga- Eu devia,depois dessa!**

**Kanon- ..?**

**Saga- É Tatsume..e não,Tatsome..**

**Kanon- Ia me matar por que errei uma letra do empregado da Maluca?**

**Saga- Não é só por causa disso é que..**

**Aioros- Aew.. Já chega!**

**Milo- E é melhor falarem baixo!**

**Mu- Se a fera acordar,ferra tudo!**

**Shura- Eu estou é com medo da gente se fufu com ela e dae ela manda a gente de volta pra Grécia.**

**Shaka- Shura está certo.**

**Aioros- Ahhh que nada**

**Mu-...**

**Aldebaram- O risco é grande..**

**Aioria- E dae? Vamos aproveitar. Tem 80 % de chance da gente se dar bem. **

**Afrodite- E este seria um bom motivo para eu nao ter que ficar aqui e ouvir este Hipopotamo da Selva roncar.-Apontando oara Aldebaran-**

**Aldebaran- O que?Eu nao! Ja disse que nao ronco**

**Afrodite- Ronca sim,o santuário entra em pânico quando voce anuncia que vai durmir para a gente. A terra treme,Aldebaran. Ela treme. Treme muito..**

**Aldebaran-... Mentiroso..**

**Afrodite- Hipopotamo Ogro!**

**Aldebaran- Cala a boca!**

**Afrodite- Hipopotamo Ogro!**

**Dohko- O que seria um Hipopotamo Ogro?**

**Afrodite- Silencie-se Yoda!**

**Dohko- e_e...**

**Shura- Vamos parar com a discução,povo!**

**Camus- E entao.. Vamos ou nao?**

**Kanon- Eu to nessa!**

**Shaka- Eu concordo também.**

**-Do nada aparece uma voz,uma voz já bem conhecida pelos cavaleiros. **

**Voz- Eu tambem queria ir para o Brasil e ninguem se quer me esperou nao é?**

**Logo uma dimensão é rompida e de lá sai Shion-**

**Shion- Olá**

**Dohko- Aewwww amigaaao!**

**Shion- Oie DOhko o/**

**MdM- Yo o/**

**Afrodite- Sabia que ia ficar melhor,mais um gostoso na parada.. Hmmmm... atóro- Mordeu o lábio inferior-**

**Shion- o.O Medo.**

**Saga- Que bom que veio!**

**Kanon- A Antena sabe que está aqui?**

**Saga- É Athena.**

**Kanon- COrrigindo.. a Antena sabe que está aqui...?**

**Saga- T.T Ai senhor.. Por que? PORQUE?**

**Aioros- Cala a boca! Deixa de ser ator mexicano e_e**

**Saga- e_e**

**Shion- Sim,ela sabe. Tanto que me disse para ir de Teletransporte e nao gastar viagem de aviao! Miserável aquela dali hein..**

**Aldebaram- Nem me fale**

**Aioria- Agora sim,tá geral aqui!**

**Shion- Hehehe.. E Entao,o que estavam planejando..?**

**-Shion se senta na cama assim como os outros-**

**Milo- A é...**

**Camus- o Mu teve uma idéia..**

**Milo- Da gente fugir agora..**

**Shion- Mas já é meia noite e meia- Diz conferindo no relógio-**

**MdM- Nao diga.. e_e**

**Mu- Temos que aproveitar um pouco nao acha?**

**MdM- Isso é bem estranho. Geralmente ,eu,ou Aioria,Aioros ou Milo daria essa ideia..**

**Mu- ...**

**MdM- Mu tá se rebelando xD**

**Mu- Tsc,cala a boca..**

**Shion- Ah eu topo.**

**DOhko- Uhm..?**

**SHura- Viu DOhko? Shion é da mesma idade que voce e sabe viver!**

**Dohko- Cale-se u.u**

**-E entao.. Pra onde os cavaleiros irão? Será que Saori descobrirá da fuga deles? ****Descubra no proximo cap ^^- **


	13. Apalooza

**- E aew povo,espero que estejam gostando da continuaçao da FanFic. Agora que Shion chegou na parada,talvez tudo fique mais equilibrado.. ou de pernas pro ar xD . Só conferindo para ver...^^ .Desfrutem.-**

**-Depois de conversarem e enrrolarem todos decidiram descer logo. Achando que Tatsume estaria de guarda,o encontrarm durmindo no sofá da recepçao do Hotel . Por Fim,ambos sairam na maior facilidade do local.O Plano era pegar a Limosine de Saori que foi alugada. Porém.. Ela estava trancada-**

**Milo- Nao acredito.. Ela ta trancada..**

**Aioros- - Enfia a cara no vidro- Mas a chave ta lá dentro..**

**Dohko- Eu to ficando velho demais ou eu já vivi uma situaçao dessas em outro momento.**

**Shaka- Nao.. Nao creio que seja impressao sua..**

**Aioria- Droga! Como iremos sair se a chave está lá dentro?**

**MdM- Quebramos a janela..**

**Shion- É estranho a porta estar trancada sendo que a Chave está dentro do carro..**

**Afrodite - Eu tenho um grampo. Geralmente serve para arrombar carros..**

**Saga- Mas o Alarme pode soar..**

**Kanon- Já era.. Nao tem jeito.**

**Mu- Já sei. - Mu se teletransporta para dentro do Carro e abre o mesmo. -**

**Todos- Aewwwwwwww /o/**

**Camus- Isso aew Mu!**

**Aldebaran- Tinha que ser meu vizinho ^^**

**Shion- Muito Bem,Mu. Agora Todos,entrem no carro,já!**

**- Os cavaleiros sem mais delongas entraram no carro um de cada vez-**

**Afrodite- Ain..Que droga,essa limosine é maior que a outra da Saori.**

**Aldebaran- Por que esta achando isso ruin?**

**Afrodite- Huhuhum...**

**Saga- Nao seja ingênuo Aldebaram. É claro que ele queria ficar expremido..**

**-Logo todos entram e aí sim,tudo fica bem exprimidinho naquele lugar-**

**Afrodite- Ainn.. Agora sim**

**Aioria- Cala a boca..**

**Shaka- Eu irei dirigir!**

**Shura- Mas nem fodendo! **

**Milo- Voce tá sempre de olhos fechados,nao vai ver as pessoas e o transito.**

**Shaka- Nao substime minhas habilidades!**

**Shion- Aiai -_- Deixa que eu dirijo.**

**Shaka- Ué. Por que? **

**Shion- Por que sei dirigir e nao estou de olhos fechados.. E fora que sou seu Mestre.**

**Shaka- Hunf u.ú**

**Shion- Muito bem. Já colocaram os cintos?**

**MdM- Cinto é para marica.**

**Afrodite- Já sim ^^/**

**Kanon- Ja to de cinto.**

**MdM- como eu dizia.. cinto é para marica..**

**Camus- Voce é marica só de usar a palavra marica.**

**MdM- Entao voce é,acabou de usa-la tambem.**

**Camus- Ora..seu..**

**Mu- Soceguem voces dois aew.**

**Aldebaram- O carro nem andou e já estao saco!**

**Mu- Mestre Shion,podemos ir!**

**Aioria- Nao estamos esquecendo ninguem?**

**Dohko- Parece que nao.**

**Aioria- Dohko voce bem que podia ir lá na frente.**

**Aioros- Ou no porta luvas !**

**Aioria e Aioros- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA**

**Dohko- ... e_e**

**Shura- FATO**

**Aioria- Mas é verdade! O velho é baixinho mas é gordo !**

**Dohko- Ora,seu...**

**Aioros- Nem ouse falar assim com meu irmao.**

**Dohko- Me sinto confortavel aqui. Os incomodados que se mudem. Alias ,esta frase me lembra uma historia de uma minhoca com a galinha que..**

**- Dohko é jogado para frente,ficando no banco do carona enquanto Shion é o motorista. Logo o carro começa a andar. -**

**Kanon- Aonde é que a gente vai?**

**Camus- Diz o Aldebaram que conhece uma festa legal por aqui chama Apalooza**

**MdM- Que nome tenso hein...**

**Aldebaram- O Nome pode até ser. Mas só da gente boa lá**

**Milo- Eu vou pegar muitas lá**

**Shura- Espero que nao seja outra boate de traveco.- Olhando Milo,fuzilando-o-**

**Milo- A Culpa nao foi minha..**

**Afrodite- Aquela boate.. -Olhos brilhando- Foi um sonho realizado.**

**Shaka- Ai que horror. Jamais frequentarei lugar com tantos pecadores como aqueles.**

**Afrodite- Shiu!**

**Shaka- Como disse?**

**Aldebaram- Nao comecem!**

**Camus- Enfim,vamos logo para esta tal boate.**

**Saga- Espero que tenha algumas mulheres mais inteligentes lá.**

**Kanon- Voce ta ficando velho mesmo,já ta chegando nos 30 daqui a 3 anos.**

**Saga- Como que 3,se eu tenho 28?**

**Kanon- Ah é.. Sou eu que tenho 27.**

**Saga- Como tem 27,se somos gemeos? **

**Kanon - Só por que somos gemeos nao significa que eu tenha que ter a mesma idade que voce. Hunf. Velho!**

**Saga- M..Mas.. ARGGGGGGG! EU VOU TE MATAAAAR,SUA VERGONHA AMBULANTE!- Saga avança para atacar o irmao,devido a sua ignorancia ilimitada ém Aldebaran o impede-**

**Aldebaran- Pare com isso! Aqui nao! Se matem quando descermos.**

**Mu- Isso mesmo,já basta o barraco do Afrodite diário.**

**Afrodite- Como é que é?**

**Mu- O que ouviu.**

**Afrodite- Calado! Hunf**

**Milo- Acho que estamos chegando! Estou vendo uma boate com um nome em neon chamada Apalooza.**

**- Por fim,todos chegam ao local e descem do carro. Logo pegaram 7 reais e pagaram . NA verdade quem pagou foi Shion e Aldebaram o de todos,o que foi um baito prefu. Enfim,entraram sem demora e viram varias pessoas dançando numa pista. Porém o local tinha 4 areas. A pista de dança. O Bar. O Ar livre e uma salazinha que tinha para todos se sentarem. Seguiram para a salazinha e se sentaram e ficaram admirando algumas mulheres-**

**Saga- Nossa que mulheres lindas..**

**Milo- Eu definitivamente amo o Brasil**

**MdM- Tem muita gostosa aqui.. Olha só esta loira.. Olha a bun..**

**Afrodite- Ei! Eu tambem chamo atençao.**

**Shura- Nao do jeito que do jeito certo!**

**Todos(Afrodite)- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**- Bom gente espero que tenham gostado. Nos vemos no proximo cap. *-* Beijooooos- **


	14. O Beijo

**Depois de entrarem na boate Apalooza e conversarem um pouco nas cadeiras, os cavaleiros ficaram a admirar as "beldades" de longe daquele belo pais.**

**Vamos ver o que rola agora com estes 14 lindos loucos.**

**Afrodite- Eu ainda vou descobrir o que voces veem nessas barangas . Cheia de silicone nos labios e cabelo loiro de farmácia. **

**Aioros- Para de falar nelas o que voce quer ter.**

**Afrodite- Eu? Ter aquelas cuticulas? JAMAIS! Ate mesmo nesse escuro da para ver que a pedicurie arrancou um biffie tamanho familia delas. Me poupe!**

**Aldebaran- Eu nao ligo muito para esse lance de unhas.**

**Afrodite- Nota-se . Só de olhar para voce dá para ver que voce é mesmo o desleixo humano. **

**Aldebaran- Cala a boca.**

**Afrodite- Sou honesto,meu querido.**

**Aldebaran- Honestamente insuportavel.**

**Shion- Ei..Ei! Parem com isso!**

**Aldebaran- Eu só dei a minha opniao.**

**Shura- Eu nao ligo tanto como elas ligam.**

**Saga- Eu ligo,elas tem que se cuidar para serem boas o suficiente pra nós.**

**Aldebaran- Nao sabia que pensava assim.**

**Kanon- Eu nao penso como o Saga. **

**Saga- Sim,seria impossivel pensar do jeito que eu penso.**

**Kanon- Aff.. Mano voce é muito grosso.**

**Saga- Questao de inteligencia,Kanon.. Inteligencia.**

**Shion- Bom,vou ser chato,por que vou parar com este otimo dialogo entre voces,mas o que acha de irmos dançar?**

**Afrodite- Aiiin,Shiozinho! Que ideia Mara.**

**MdM- Eu nao gosto muito de dançar**

**Kamus- Natural,deve dançar igual a um ganso saindo da grade.**

**Todos( Menos MdM)- HAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUA**

**Dohko- Podem ir eu vou ficar aqui...**

**Shion- Por que nao vai conosco?**

**Shura- Por que é obvio que ele será pisoteado**

**MdM- Hahahahahaha**

**-Kamus cutuca MdM-**

**Kamus- Isso nao é engraçado.**

**MDM- Pra mim foi.**

**Saga- Aff**

**Dohko- Hunf,podem ir.**

**Shion- Certo,ja voltamos.**

**MdM- Ninguem pega veio hoje UUHAUHAUAHUAHUA **

**Dohko- Se eu quiser eu posso pegar mais mulheres que voce,Mascara da Morte .**

**MdM- UHAUHAHUAUAUA faz me rir ,velho.**

**Shura- Essa eu quero ver.**

**Mu- Honestamente eu nao duvido.**

**Aldebaran- Eu tambem nao.**

**Dohko- Obrigado meu amigos.**

**Miro- Eu so quero saber se vamos ou nao logo para a pista de dança. To afim de passar o rodo por aqui.**

**Aldebaran- Credo Miro,parece que nunca viu mulher antes**

**Miro- Nao seja ridiculo. Nao é todo dia que vemos mulheres dessa.. categoria. Quer dizer olha essas bun..**

**Mu- Ja entendemos,Miro!**

**Shaka- Bom,eu nao gosto deste lugar,é muito barulhento.**

**Aioria- Se voce me dizer uma coisa que voce goste,além de Buda e Meditar ganha um prêmio.**

**Shaka- Estes tópicos nao veem ao caso.**

**Aioria- Tsc..**

**Afrodite- Qual era o prêmio? Posso dar sugestoes? -Sorriu malicioso-**

**Aioros- Voce é malicioso demais,sabia?**

**Afrodite- É o meu charme.**

**Kamus- Tambem nao to afim de ir pra lá,nao vou ficar no meio daquela zona nao.**

**MdM- Depois sou eu que dança igual ganso.**

**Kamus- Nao estava falando com voce. Nao quero ir para lá por que nao e pronto. Estou cansado,o dia foi cheio.**

**MdM- Nem sei por que estou me opondo ,seu lugar é ficar com o maluco-aponta pro Shaka- e o Véio- aponta para Dohko-**

**Kamus- Pense como quiser. Nao costumo sair muito e olha que ja saimos demais por hoje.**

**Kanon- Entao por que voces estao aqui se nao é para dançar?**

**Kamus- Eu quero admirar as mulheres daqui, disse que isso nao pode?**

**Shion- Esta bem entao. Mais alguem vai ficar aqui?**

**Aldebaran- Eu vou,mais so um pouco,depois eu vejo vocês.**

**Shion- Esta bem. Mas fiquem aqui mesmo para depois não nos perdermos um dos outros**

**Dohko- Combinado,meu amigo**

**Shion- Ate daqui a pouco,pessoal**

**-Dez dos quatorze cavaleiros seguiram para pista. Shaka,Aldebaran ,Dohko e Kamus ficaram-**

**-Na pista**

**Afrodite- Bom,como eu nao sou nada tapado eu vou ficar longe de voces por que ficar com voces é passar vergonha.**

**Aioros- Jura? Eu jurava que era o oposto...**

**Afrodite- Hunf! Fala com o meu cabelo.**

**-Afrodite saiu andando-**

**Aioros- Pfff**

**Mu- Nem esquente com ele,ele é caso perdido.**

**Aioria- Apoiado.**

**Mdm- Vou ali pegar uma bebida pra mim.**

**Shion- Pega pra todo mundo!**

**MdM- Aham,como se eu tivesse dinheiro.**

**Shion- Eu tenho .**

**Mu- Nao sabia dessa,o senhor é rico.**

**Shion- Sou o Mestre do Santuário né.**

**Kanon- A gente esquece disso as vezes.**

**Mu- Sei la,parece que o senhor é das dozes casas como nós de vez enquando.**

**Kanon-Isso que eu ia falar**

**Shion- Só por que sou o Mestre do Santuário nao significa que eu nao possa sair com voces **

**que sao os meus amigos.**

**Kanon- *-* Owwwwwnnn**

**Saga- Nao faça Own. Isso é coisa de viado!**

**Aioria- Essa é boa. O cara que tem um pato de borracha como mascote onde carrega aonde vai,falando que fazer Own é coisa de viado.**

**Saga- Nao fale assim do Pom Pom ç_ç Ele nao tem nada haver com isso Snif..**

**Kanon- Eu tambem tenho um..*-*O Pimpao... Nao se preocupe irmao.. Deixei ele na pia tomano banho com o PomPom.**

**Saga- Voce deixou nossos patos tomarem banho de agua de Pia? Deixou a torneira aberta?**

**Kanon- Eu nao sou tao idiota como pensam. Eu tampei né.**

**Saga-Tampou mesmo e_e?**

**Kanon- Voce subestima tanto a minha inteligencia.**

**Saga- Nao subestimo,eu duvido que ela viva !**

**Aioros- Nossa..Esses dois.. Que irmaos estranhos.**

**Saga- Essa é boa. Os baderneiros falando de nós,Kanon u_u**

**Kanon- Olha só,irmã macacos rindo do rabo dos outros.e_e**

**Saga- Nao somos macacos,idiota! Voce nao sabe nem defender voce proprio e a mim.**

**Kanon- Voce é cruel,irmao.**

**Aioros-Pfff**

**Aioria- Pelo menos somos animados.**

**Saga- E nos tambem. **

**Aioros- Aham.. Claro..**

**Shion- Voltando ao assunto,MAscara da Morte,pode comprar sim para todos nós- Shion dá o dinheiro para ele- O que voces vao querer?**

**Aioria- Eu quero vinho. **

**Aioros- Quero vinho tambem ,assim como meu irmao.**

**Shura- Quero Cerveja,qualquer uma .**

**Saga e Kanon- Cerveja pra gente também.**

**Mu- Quero Água mesmo.**

**Milo- Quero Vodka.**

**Shion- Pura?**

**Milo- Nao.. com Fanta Laranja.**

**Mdm- Alem de tudo virei garçom. É foda hein.**

**Shion- Sem palavrao,poxa.**

**Mdm- Aff.. JA venho entao.**

**Shion - Pega o dinheiro ow.- MdM volta e pega o dinheiro com Shion-**

**- No caminho-**

**MdM- Esse povo deve achar que eu sou um babaca ou o que? Bando de cuzoes. E Aquele idiota o Dohko e do Kamus.. No que eles estao pensando? Acham qe eu nao pego ninguem né.. Eles vao ver..**

**- Por coincidencia do destino,Mdm esbarrou em alguem que tinha cabelos longos e meio ondulados e um belo traseiro,sem nem pensar agarrou esta peessoa e lascou lhe um beijo ao vira-la ferozmente. Era um beijo bastante intenso e molhado dado pela parte de MdM ,logo se afastou e um olofote passou ligeiramente por eles,no mesmo segundo que MdM abriu os olhos e esta PESSOA o encarava meio que "derretidO"? **

**Afrodite- Nossa.. Maskinha,ate que voce beija bem demais. Atórei *O*- Disse ele abraçando MDM-**

**MDM-O_O VOCE?**

**Afrodite- E quem pensou que fosse,lindinho?**

**MdM- AI QUE HUMILHAÇAO! BEIJEI ESSA COISA PERAMBULANTE! **

**Afrodite- Nao fala assim,vai..**

**MdM- Nossa! to infectado.. é contagem regressiva para que eu morra.. Sua saliva radiotiva vai me matar!**

**Afrodite- Olha como voce fala com o seu gatinho. Voce é gostosinho,ate**

**MdM- Se contar isso a alguem eu te mato! Eu juro!**

**Afrodite- Que voce é gostosinho? MAs eh verdade,sabe?**

**MdM- Sobre esse beijo,idiota!**

**Afrodite- Hmm.. Eu vou pensar.**

**MdM- Nao é para pensar! Eu to falando sério!**

**Afrodite- Ainnn...Ta bem. Ta bem . MAs só por que é bem mais envolvente deixar isso só entre nós né?Agora.. me da outro beijo daqueles?**

**Mdm- Cala a boca,Coisa do inferno- Disse soltando Afrodite rudemente e indo ate o barzinho-**

**Afrodite-Hmmm.. Ele me quer..**

**-Afrodite voltou a dançar enquanto MDM foi pegar a bebida limpando a boca o tempo inteiro-**


End file.
